Flames in the Dirt
by wildhairyhaggis
Summary: Marty tells Jennifer how he really feels, and Doc makes an entrance. Doc/Marty pairing Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

Flames in The Dirt

**Chapter 1-**

**This is a student X teacher AU featuring Marty McFly and Doc (Emmet Brown). Hope you enjoy! I wrote this with my friend who also has an account on here, DYLANFLOWER, who writes Sherlock fanfics, so if you're into that, check her out. Anyway, please go ahead and read! If you liked it and want more, please tell us! And if you think it's revolting and badly written, tell us that too!**

**WARNINGS: Explicit content: Male on male sex.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS OF BACK TO THE FUTURE, WE OWN NOTHING.**

**Marty POV –**

*Back in Black by ACDC starts playing*

I jolted awake and fumbled blindly for the off-switch on my alarm. Today is July 13th 1985, my last day of High School, and the day I tell Jennifer it's over. My head throbbed painfully as I remembered last night's decisions which I made with the help of some good Jack Daniels, stolen from my Dad's 'secret' cupboard.

With a resigned sigh, I scrambled out from my warm, cosy bed and prepared myself for the emotional trauma that today would bring. The guilt ate at me.

I yanked on my white Calvin Klein boxer shorts to ensure my morning wood would somehow become less visible. Damn was I was 'in the mood'. I slipped on my favourite pair of Levis and a burgundy t-shirt to start the day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So are you going through with it?" My best friend, Mike, asked me excitedly. His lack of sexual history meant that anything interesting happening in mine was something to look forward to.

"With what?" I said dumbly, trying to put off what I would inevitably have to say.

"Are you going to tell Jennifer?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. As much as it may seem like I'm causing my own pain by breaking up with her, it has to be done. "Yes. I'm going through with it."

"Good. I'm glad; this has to be done," Mike feigned a look of pity, when really I knew he was guiltily excited, "Seriously though, man, you look_ rough_!"

"Yes, I am aware, thanks." I said sourly.

"How much did you even _drink_?"

"Too much, obviously. But I needed it."

"Yeah I'll bet you did."

The bell rang, thankfully ending the conversation there. We said our goodbyes and I headed for my last lesson of the year. The one I shared with Jennifer.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I arrived to my science lesson late. Thanks a lot Mike. Everybody had already chosen their seats and because of this, the only space left was next to Jennifer. We sat together every lesson all year so no one other than me and Mike expected it to be any different. But I had planned to change that today. Now, thanks to Mike, I had a whole hour of trying to avoid conversation with Jennifer.

I slid into my seat and tried to ignore Jennifer's relieved smile. She probably thought I was sick today seeing as I hadn't gone to meet her at break or lunchtime. I had to endure her needy grip on my arm, which was more painful than I'd initially thought it would be.

"Hey." She whispered quietly to me.

"Uh, hi." I said back, swallowing thickly.

"You didn't come round last night to see my dress for tonight's party!" She chastised me. Oh right. Crap.

"Uh yeah, I got a bit caught up with Mike. Sorry." I tried to ignore the shame that overcame me. At some point after class I'd have to tell her she couldn't wear the dress; I wouldn't be at the party.

After an hour of confused looks on Jennifer's side and guilty side-glances on mine, of her hopeful suggestions of what we could do tomorrow night which gradually diminished into sad, nostalgic looks as she realised what I was about to do. I didn't think I'd be able to choke the words out.

And as the bell rang, I wasn't pleased this time at all. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Jennifer, I need to speak to you alone." I said quietly, to avoid the attention.

She nodded quietly. She's not stupid.

I led her to a dark corner outside the classroom, and tried to regulate my breathing.

"Marty, please don't do this." She said quickly. I looked up at her in surprise, and the scared look on her face made me wish the ground would swallow me up.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this. I can't go to the party with you tonight."

"What's wrong?"

"It's not you, you're beautiful and I do love you, it's just... Well I guess I'll have to just say it." I took a deep breath, "I realised recently that I don't feel _that way_ for women."

"What?!" She exclaimed. She looked genuinely confused.

"Okay. Right. Umm..." I prepared myself again, "Jennifer, I'm gay."

She stared at me in shock. "You mean... You don't think I'm pretty?"

"No! I can still tell that you're beautiful, it's just that I don't want to... Take things any further with you. I love you as a friend, and nothing more. I'm sorry."

"How dare you, you coward! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No you're not! You're dead to me, you faggot!" And she ran away crying.

"Alright, what's going on out here?" My science teacher, Dr Brown, came out the classroom to see Jennifer run down the coridoor.

"Well what have you just done?" He said disapprovingly.

"Well, Doc... I don't think I like women." I nervously shuffled with my eyes towards the ground.

"Ha-ha! No worries my boy!" He said in an enthused and slightly proud tone.

"I myself don't find these majestical creatures so.. majestical. Let me tell you now, there's nothing to be ashamed of, in sophomore year such as yourself, I would often fool and fondle around with the boys underneath the bleachers at midnight..."

"Really Doc? I'm not strange?" My cheeks began to transition into a ruby red.

Doc placed his eager hand upon my youthful shoulder.

"I can make you feel more comfortable Marty..." Doc began to playfully rub my innocent shoulders.

I feel a weird tingling sensation... I think I like where this is going and I'm willing to reciprocate.

Doc towered over me like the empire state. But his state of mind was elsewhere. Doc took a closer look into my vulnerable eyes. He noticed my dilated pupils. This means one thing.

"Let's take this party elsewhere Marty."

I stumbled anxiously down the darkened hallway. The tapping and clattering of the rain before us evened out the frequency of my nervous breath. Doc now had me where he wanted me, the boiler room. The humidity was overwhelming; hot and heavy. I began to take off my shirt; the heat was unbearable.

"I don't think it's safe down here Doc."

"Don't be silly, Marty, all you need is some liquids in you."

My abs began to intensify, thus accentuating the curvature of my protruding muscles.

"Kiss me, Marty, I want you to show you what pleasure paradise feels like."

I gently brushed my hand through Doc's voluptuous silver hair, and let out a sensual sigh. I had always loved the way the professor presented himself; quirky, but damn what is professional.

"Marty, I don't mean to embarrass you. But you seem awfully excited."

"Yes... Sir... I just couldn't help myself."

"It's fine Marty, no need to speak. This is just the beginning".

I bit my lower lip in desire, awaiting my professor's touch. Doc began to softly bite on my neck. I began to caress and devour the touch of Doc's silky blouse, taking in his sensual texture. Slowly, I moved my hand lower, following the dip in his waist. I clenched the soft fabric of his shirt in my fist and used the tension caused to pull him closer. All rational thought had long since left my mind.

Doc's hands were in my hair, pulling and releasing tufts of it in time with his soft, wet kisses. My hands, travelling even lower, reached the belt of his jeans, and I began to travel back up his body, underneath his shirt. The silky, hot feel of his skin made my breath catch. Doc's hands abruptly moved down my waist so that his fingers dipped under my jeans, touching the sensitive spot at the base of my spine.

I lifted his shirt off as my hands continued up, running my fingers over his abs and hard nipples as I did so. Doc shivered under my touch and helped me take his shirt off.

Doc unzipped my Levi's, unavailing the beast underneath.

"Ah Calvin Klein, not a keen brewer for holding back the monster ay Marty?" He sniggers.

I blushed under Doc's hot breath.

Doc pulled my boxers down subtly, allowing the creature to expose it's self to unknown territory, before moving down to the floor with the boxers. He runs his hands up my legs to my thighs, and as his thumbs trace circles there, my erection becomes fully pronounced.

"Please." I whisper sloppily, moving his hands to where I want them to be.

**To be continued, if people review or vote! We won't continue if no one seems to like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Camp Paradise**

**Hey guys, we're back by popular demand! Hope y'all enjoy!**

It's been five weeks since mine and Doc's first encounter, but after Doc went too far I haven't seen him outside of lessons since.

"Get up Marty, it's time to take you to camp!" My Mom shouted up the stairs.

I slowly lifted my head from its face plant in the pillow to look at my alarm clock to see the time – 7am. I stood up and untangled myself from the twisted sheets, wiping drool from my chin.

I was going to summer camp because my Dad seems to think it will somehow make me become a better student. To be honest I was glad to get away from my lingering thoughts of Doc that stick to the walls of this town. I would be glad to get away from Jennifer's hateful stares too, but she's going to the same camp as me. Oh joy.

"Marty!" My Mom called up again.

"Coming, Ma!"

I hastily pulled on my jeans and a t shirt before running downstairs.

"Oh finally!" My Mom said when I appeared in the kitchen. She grabbed her keys to the car and I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

Off to camp!

**0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I waved to my Mom as she drove off and then walked over to the waiting coach.

"Hey!" Mike called me over to his gang of friends.

"So, you ready for camp this year?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah, looking forward to some smores around the camp fire!"

"Yeah, and I wanna go white water rafting! Supposed to be a hardcore sport ain't it?"

"Yeah!" I agreed, glancing around at the other students.

And then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a vibrant floral, silk blouse. Oh no. It couldn't be.

"Right everybody!" Called the unmistakable voice of Dr Emmet Brown, "I'm camp leader for this summer! Everybody on the coach!"

Oh shit. My thoughts were racing as I had flashbacks to when I gripped that very shirt in my hands. I felt a tingling down below and tried to distract myself before something embarrassing happened.

I started towards the coach with Mike and his friends, following everyone in a line and trying not to look at Doc. I could feel his heavy gaze on me, watching me as I walked onto that bus where I would be inevitably trapped with him for a whole summer. The embarrassment made my cheeks burn.

Finally reaching a spare seat, I sat down with Mike in a two and tried to catch my breath and still my thoughts.

"You alright, Marty?" Mike asked me, looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah fine."

The last two people walked down the bus and sat down in the only seats left – the pair next to ours.

I looked to my right to see who it was and my breath caught in horror. Jennifer sat in the window seat with her bitchy best friend next to me.

Maybe I should just leave, this could not get any worse. But before I'd fully formulated a plan in my mind, the engine started up and the coach began to move. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Jennifer's friend, Chloe, leaned over and whispered "Fag." In my ear.

I sank lower in my chair and turned to look out the window. I would live to regret what I did with Doc for the rest of my life. It was the biggest mistake I'd ever made.

Two hours passed as we drove along the highway deeper into the desert wilderness.

Jennifer suddenly started angrily whispering to Chloe and shaking her head. She caught my gaze and flushed angrily, but somehow looked guilty. Oh God, what now?

Chloe turned to face me and flashed me a grin before leaning around to the person sat in front of her. She whispered something to him, Johnny, and openly pointed at me. Johnny turned around to stare at me, and then a look of disgust came over his face before he turned around to tell his friend.

Chloe sat back in her seat, looking smug, and gave me a 'what?' look. Then she started calming Jennifer down, who was still fuming.

A feeling of dread swept over me as I watched the rumor spread around the coach like a Mexican wave.

And then the guys behind us whispered, "What? Fag, really? _McFly_?"

Mike gave me an incredulous look before poking his head between the seats to question them.

I covered my face with my hands.

Luckily, the coach started slowing. The breaks whined in protest and then hissed as we stopped outside the camp.

"Marty, the guys say you're a-"

I sprinted to the front of the coach as the doors opened and sucked in a relieved breath as I escaped.

**Leaving you on a cliffhanger ;) More smut next time! We hope to update some time this week rather than leave you hanging like last time! Hope you enjoyed, and please do review!**


End file.
